


The Uniforms

by PinkRambo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, I spent way too much time writing the boys getting into their uniforms, M/M, Military Kink, Multi, Oral, Power Play, Prompt Fill, This wound up a little more plot then intended but fuck it, Uniform Kink, we're assuming this is Stark Industry arm for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Prompt fill as: established Stuckony where Steve/Bucky get invited to a military event that Tony can’t join them for. When they get all dressed up in their formal military dress (from the 40s or modern, whatever) and go to say goodbye to Tony it’s the first time he’s seen these uniforms and he has thoughts. Cue a cheesy joke about whether Steve or Bucky ever gave another soldier a hand, and coming home later to find Tony in military fatigues with both sets of their dogtags around his neck. An army roleplay with a healthy dose of power play.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	The Uniforms

“You’re sure there’s no way I can go?” he asked as he scrolled through his phone, pouting at being denied something. Steve leaned over the back of the couch and sighed softly. 

“Yes I’m sure, Tony. Military personnel only.” He reached down to gently brush Tony’s hair back from his forehead, planting a kiss on the flesh that he had revealed. “We’ll be back when it’s appropriate for us to leave.” They both glanced over at the bathroom, Steve with just a tilt of his head and Tony shifting to look at the doorway upside down as the door opened and Bucky walked out in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his hips. He pushed his hair with his metal hand as he padded his way towards their shared bedroom. 

“Stevie did you get the uniforms outta storage?” Bucky called over his shoulder. Tony immediately perked up.

“Uniforms? Did you finally design something for Buck to wear out in the field?” Tony asked, looking up at Steve who shook his head.

Tony was about to ask a follow up question when his phone rang. “I gotta take this, go get ready.” Tony dismissed Steve as he stood up to head for his office as he answered the phone, greeting Pepper amicably and with laughter in his voice as he spoke. 

Steve stepped into the bedroom, seeing Bucky in his dress socks, boxers and his tan slacks just barely hanging on his hips. “Tony still complaining about not being able to go?” He asked over his shoulder as he tugged his tan dress shirt on. 

“Yup.” Steve replied with the emphasis on the end of the word. He was efficient in getting himself changed, doing the same as Bucky, leaving his pants hanging on his hips as he looked at the large vanity mirror they had in the room. He quickly put product into his hair to slick it back and make sure that none of the strands would wind up out of place during the course of their evening. Quickly helping Bucky with the same while he did up the buttons of his dress shirt, Steve stepped back to wash his hands quickly before he was back and shrugging into his own dress shirt. Bucky had his head tilted back, dark green tie around his neck as he started to tie the knot with his sleeves rolled up so that he could finish getting ready in peace. 

Steve was quick to get caught up, both of them struggling momentarily with their ties before they folded their collars down and cinched the tie up against the neck button. 

“It’s weird…” Bucky’s voice was quiet as he looked at them in the mirror, nearly the same height. 

“What is?”

“The colours. Remember the last time we wore ours? It was a reverse of the colours. Light tie, dark dress shirt and slacks.” 

“Huh, I hadn’t thought about it… but it looks good on you either way.” Steve grinned over at Bucky who smirked back. 

“Yeah but you always liked me in a uniform anyway.” 

“Can’t deny that one.” Steve laughed as he turned away from the mirror to roll his sleeves down and do up the cuffs before he shrugged himself into the uniform jacket. He checked the medals, the stripes, all of extra pieces, as well as the stitching on buttons to make sure none of them would come off during their evening. He clipped on his name plate, over the right side pocket flap. It read  _ ROGERS _ very clearly, and he did up the button, making sure he had his tie clipped to his dress shirt and everything was settled nicely on his frame. He glanced over at Bucky who was finishing up attaching everything to his own uniform. It was as decorated as Steve’s was, his own name tag reading  _ BARNES _ . Bucky tugged his jacket into place before he wrapped the belt around it all and tightened it up so that he could be comfortable. Slipping his pocket fodder, (keys, phone, wallet) into his pockets, he sat down to quickly slide his dress shoes on, tying them comfortably. 

Steve grabbed both of their officers hats, handing Bucky’s off to him before his was tucked underneath his arm as he got his shoes on as well. 

“We should say good night to Tony before we leave.” Steve said as Bucky looked at his watch as he fixed it on. 

“We’ve got time. But not much. Don’t let our nympho boyfriend convince you to make us late.” Bucky knew that Steve had a slight weak spot when it came to Tony’s brown eyes and cute pout. Bucky wasn’t made of steel, but he enjoyed watching Tony beg for what he wanted, and it was more fun that way. Besides they said that absence made the heart grow fonder. 

“Promise. We’ll be outta here on time.” Steve grinned over at Bucky as he put his cap on, and watched Bucky do the same. 

“After you Captain Rogers.” 

“Thank you Sergeant Barnes.” Steve chuckled softly as he stepped out in front of Bucky and the pair beelined for Tony’s office. A quick knock at the door was met with a call for them to come in. Steve opened the door and let Bucky step through before him, both of them standing next to each other as they waited for Tony to look at them. When Tony did, he glanced back down at his work to shut it all down before he was back up on his feet, and walking towards both of them.

“How the hell have I never seen you two in these!? I mean I’ve seen the history photos, but they don’t do this look justice!” Tony moved around both of them. “These are better than a well fitted suit!” He stood back in front of them, hands on his hips as he looked up at his boyfriends. “This is a treat, and I only get to see it before you go! Probably not a bad thing all things considered.” 

Both of them knew that when Tony got going it would be difficult to get a word in edgewise. So they waited until he took a breath before speaking. “Why the change of heart?” Bucky asked with a smirk. 

“Because I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands to myself. I mean have you seen yourselves?!”

“Every time we were in them together.” 

“Steve always had a thing for me in a set of formal greens anyway.” 

Tony’s brown eyes turned devious. “Oh really?” He moved to lean back against his desk. “Did the Captain need some… assistance, a hand if you will?” He had one eyebrow cocked up, and smirked as he ran his tongue over his teeth. 

Steve flushed red but Bucky threw his head back and laughed. Tony had them pegged, really well. They had gone through a lot together, it wasn’t a surprise at this point. 

“If you’re good, we’ll tell you when we get back.” Bucky offered. Tony looked like he was thinking it over before he got that look on his face that told his partners that he was going to be up to no good. 

“Deal.” 

* * *

The pair weren’t due home until three hours after they left at a minimum. Tony had told them not to rush home, and enjoy their party. Steve’s eyes had narrowed at that statement, already suspicious about the sudden change in heart, but they were going to be late and Bucky was pushing his very solid frame out the door, closing it behind him. As soon as Tony was sure that they weren’t going to come back, he quickly found the nearest military surplus store, and debated with himself on a formal uniform like theirs or fatigues. He settled on the fatigues, mostly because he could actually find a complete set in his size. 

* * *

Bucky reached a hand up, placing his hand on the center of his chest, before he frowned. Steve looked curiously at Bucky who slipped his fingers between the fabric where the buttons held his shirt closed, realizing something was missing. He had taken to wearing his dog tags again as a comfort device, and they weren’t around his neck. 

“Do you have your tags?” Bucky whispered as he leaned over to Steve. 

Steve’s hand did the same as Bucky’s before he realized he also didn’t have his. 

“No. We must have forgotten to put them on…” 

“Where did we leave them?” Bucky tried to rack his brain to figure out where they had left them. 

Steve’s photographic memory was useful, especially in this case. He frowned as he tried to remember. “The key rack next to the door. That’s where we left them. And… Tony had a jacket covering it when we left. We must have left them at home with how he was distracting us. You going to be okay?” He whispered back. 

Bucky’s attention was back on the speaker where he sat next to Steve. He swallowed hard, before he just reached over and slid his hand into Steve’s. The gnawing sense of dread eased off a little bit when he felt Steve squeeze his hand back. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.” 

* * *

There was a chime of the Star Spangled Man with A Plan from Tony’s phone, five hours after the soldiers had left, and he picked it up, looking at the text. 

_ We’re fifteen minutes out if you’re still awake Tony. _

Tony smirked, as he texted back. 

_ See you both soon. _

Tony glanced down at his clothes and chuckled to himself quietly. Those two were in for a surprise when they got back. He got himself situated in the bedroom, feet shoulder width apart, hands folded behind his back, and his back straight when he heard the door open. 

“Tony?”

“In the bedroom!” He called back. He waited, trying to get his face to relax so that he looked serious when the pair stepped into the room. But it didn’t last long before he was smirking at them as they stopped and stared at him dressed in army fatigues. “Welcome back soldiers.” 

Bucky licked his lips as he stepped forward, pulling his hat off and setting on the head form they had for them. He held his hand out for Steve’s, and got it settled before he moved to stand on the other side of Tony, both him and Steve still in their formal uniforms. 

“So is this the game we’re playing tonight Stark?”

“I’m game if you two are.” Bucky and Tony both looked at Steve, who tilted his head as if he were considering it. He was the deciding vote here. 

Steve glanced at both of them before his face fell into that familiar serious and stoic expression that both Bucky and Tony termed his ‘Cap’ look. 

“Where are your tags Soldier?” Steve’s voice was hard, and it sent a shiver up both of Bucky and Tony’s spines. 

“Right here Sir.” He replied as he pulled out the two sets that didn’t belong to him. 

“Are you ready to follow orders, Soldier? To do exactly what we tell you when we tell you to do it?” Bucky growled in Tony’s ear. 

“Yes Sir!” Tony stared straight ahead before the hat he had on was knocked onto the bed.

“Don’t sir me, I work for a living. It’s Sergeant, and you best remember it Soldier.” Tony’s eyes slid over to Bucky as he swallowed. He could see why he had been made a Sergeant right out of the gate in the military with a face and tone like that. 

“Yes Sergeant!” Tony replied, licking his lips and not moving. Bucky glanced over at Steve smirking. 

Steve leaned down to Tony’s ear speaking softly, his voice losing the edge of his Captain hard tone for just a moment. “If you have to tap out, what’s the word?”

“Scarlet.” 

“Good. Now, I think this soldier needs to show us how he shines our shoes, don’t you Sergeant?”

“I agree Captain.” Bucky said as he stepped back. “On your knees Soldier.” 

Tony went down to his knees, looking up at the two soldiers, both of them whom he trusted without question. There was an ottoman at the end of the California king bed the three of them shared, and both Steve and Bucky put one of their shoes up on the ottoman, bracketing Tony as they leaned in close. 

“Well Soldier? Get to it.” 

Tony swallowed before he leaned over to Steve’s shoe first, ‘polishing’ it as he got it cleaned. Tony wasn’t sure when Steve had done it, but the shoe was actually pretty clean, something he appreciated. He would do a lot of things, but there were some things that just… didn’t do it for him. He saw the flash of a white handkerchief out of the corner of his eye and saw Bucky doing the same. His partners were so considerate of him. So he put his tongue to use over to the other shoe.

Once both shoes were clean to their specification they toed them off, and moved back over to where they had left Tony on his knees. “Next task Soldier. You’re going to suck us off until we cum and if you get even a drop on our uniforms, you’ll be doing pushups until you pass out.” Steve said lowly in Tony’s ear. 

“Yes Sir.” Tony looked up at Steve, before he reached up his hands and slipped the belt from the buckle, and undid the button with a little difficulty. The pants were snug around his hips and once he got it loose and the dress shirt out of the way, he pressed open mouth kisses against Steve’s stiffening cock over his boxers.

“You’re not forgetting me are you soldier?” 

Tony pulled back, glancing up at Bucky. “No Sergeant. Please step closer.” He used his hands to work Bucky’s pants open before he went back to mouthing over Steve’s cock. After all, the Captain needed to be serviced first, he was higher ranked. Gripping the fabric between his teeth, he tugs it down until Steve’s cock was freed and resting against his cheek. He leaned back, dragging his tongue from base to tip before he gently wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked on it as he slowly bobbed his head back and forth. Giving Steve attention now, he glanced over at Bucky’s waist and got his belt undone, with his hand wrapped around the base of Steve’s cock. Pulling off the cock he had been giving attention to, Tony tugged Bucky’s pants and boxers down a little bit so that he could get his hand wet so that he could stroke Bucky. His mouth went back to Steve’s cock, giving it his best effort. 

With one hand stroking Bucky just the way he liked, firm with a little bit of a twist at the head of his cock, while he paid attention to the long and girthy cock in his mouth. Again, he remembered what his partner liked, pressing his tongue underneath the head of his cock. His jaw was stretched, but he made sure to keep his mouth as wet as he could so that Steve’s cock would slide perfectly between his lips. He felt heavy hands slide through his hair to settle against the back of his head, helping him work his mouth further down Steve’s cock. Tony knew how much his jaw was going to hurt when all of this was said and done, but he quite frankly didn’t care about the ache he was going to be left with. 

“Go deeper soldier. I know you’re capable of it.” Steve’s deep voice called out to him, and Tony started to work his way down the hard cock in his mouth. No matter how much he practiced, the girth and length was always just that little bit too much for his mouth. But he got to what he could take, the head of Steve’s cock in his throat and trying to clear his airway while he sucked as hard as he could. Tony moaned, and it vibrates around Steve’s cock. Steve groaned, tilting his head back, pressing forward a little bit more before Tony gave a slight choke because it was just a little bit too much. But he wanted nothing more than to do what Steve and Bucky told him. 

“Mmm he’s doing good isn’t he Captain?” Bucky asked, hips moving in time with how Tony stroked him. Steve smirked as he felt the edge approaching. 

“Remember Soldier, not a drop on the uniform.” Steve growled before he leaned forward a little bit more, and then gave a couple harder thrusts into Tony’s wet mouth. He gripped Tony’s hair as he came with a long low moan. Tony started swallowing, as quickly as he could so that he could make sure there was nothing left to get on the uniforms. He pulled back, cleaning his cock as he went, making sure not a drop was left. He took only a moment, catching breath before, without being told, immediately moved over to Bucky who was nearly on edge after the way Tony’s skilled hand had worked him over. 

Tony didn’t waste time, getting his lips around the head of Bucky’s cock, and giving it the attention it so rightly deserved. He heard more than saw Steve step away from him, checking his uniform to make sure that it was clean and Tony had followed their orders. But Tony’s entire attention was on Bucky now, pulling off his cock before he got his mouth down around the base of his dick, inhaling softly, before he took one of his balls into his mouth, gentle and careful. Both of Bucky’s hands were gripping his hair tight. “What are your orders?” Bucky groaned as he watched Tony’s careful movements. 

“Nothing on the uniform Sergeant.” Tony replied before Bucky found his cock down Tony’s throat, knowing that Tony couldn’t take all of it, and also that his voice was going to be absolutely wrecked by the time they were done. It was already well on its way, and Bucky glanced over as Steve approached them again, clad only in his boxers. He crouched next to Tony, leaning in to speak in his ear. 

“You’re right where you need to be, aren't you Soldier? You’re there for us to command, to listen to what we tell you. To trust us to lead you in the right direction and show you everything you could possibly want.” With every word that left Steve’s mouth, in that same serious deep tone he used whenever he had the Captain America suit on, Tony was shuddering, rock hard in his tac pants. He was a gentle touch away from cumming in his pants, but he had to focus on Bucky first. It was very clear to him that he wasn’t going to get to cum until both of them had cum at least once. 

Tony focused more on getting Bucky to cum, taking him as deep as he possibly could, feeling his throat resist the intrusion, but pushing past the resistance until he had Bucky as deep as he possibly could get him. He moaned, which caused a short vibration around Bucky’s cock, and the soldier took over a little bit more, so that he could get a bit more speed then Tony was giving him. Bucky’s deep groan was familiar, and Tony just opened his mouth more to let Bucky have his way with him. It didn’t take much longer before that hot salty taste was on his tongue and he started to swallow hard, being so aware of making a mess. He had started this game, so he was going to keep it up. 

He managed, cleaning Bucky’s cock as he relaxed, and Tony sat back on his heels, licking his lips as he glanced over at Steve, who was smirking at him. Bucky inspected his uniform, moving away as Steve had so that he could get stripped down. 

Steve pulled Tony in close, kissing him soft and slow. “Well done Soldier. You did well. Now, let us take care of you.” Steve had Tony up on his feet and on his back on the bed immediately, working the man’s belt out of it’s casing and worked his pants down freeing the slighter man’s cock from his boxers in the process. 

Steve was on the bed next to him, kissing him again before they felt the bed dip as Bucky joined them, bottle of lube in hand. Bucky was quick to get his fingers slicked up, appreciating the look of the two men he called his partners making out like Tony’s life depended on it. Bucky’s fingers slowly pressed past Tony’s furled rim, working him open, slow and steady. If tonight’s reaction was any indication, the inventor was going to want to take both of them, at the same time. Which was going to take a lot of careful preparation.    


Tony opened his mouth underneath Steve’s, their tongues sliding across each other as Tony held onto Steve’s hair, and canted his hips up for Bucky’s ease. His other hand slid through the strands of Bucky’s hair, gripping on to let him know he wasn’t forgotten. Tony keened softly, feeling Steve’s hand slowly move down his stomach, until his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him with that same slow movement. He knew his partner wouldn’t last much longer before he felt Tony’s body tense up, his moan loud in spite of the muffling of Steve’s lips. His own cum stripped over his stomach chest, relief at getting to cum with such force. 

Bucky leaned up, kissing Tony’s cheek as the man tried to catch his breath and relax. “Take a moment to breathe Soldier, because we’re not done with you. Not by a long shot. And to answer your question... Yes. We did used to give each other a hand while in uniform.” 

Tony turned his face away from Steve and looked over at Bucky with a soft chuckle. “Glad to hear that Sergeant, Captain. Because I’m looking forward to it.” He smirked, before his lips were pressed to Bucky’s and Steve’s face was buried against his neck, kissing and sucking marks into Tony’s skin. 


End file.
